Bullet Club
(The) Bullet Club (バレットクラブ Barettokurabu), sometimes referred to as "Bullet-gun" (Japanese for "Bullet Army") and shortened to BC, is a professional wrestling group, known as a stable, they primarily appeared in Japan's New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW) company. In the U.S., the group has also appeared in Global Force Wrestling (GFW) and Ring of Honor (ROH) but currently appears in World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). The group was formed in May 2013, when Irish wrestler Prince Devitt turned on his partner Ryusuke Taguchi and came together with American wrestler Karl Anderson and Tongan wrestlers Bad Luck Fale and Tama Tonga to form a villainous stable of foreigners, which they subsequently named Bullet Club. Before the end of the year, the stable was also joined by three other Americans; The Young Bucks (Matt Jackson and Nick Jackson) and Doc Gallows. Wrestlers from the Mexican Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL) promotion have also worked tours of NJPW as members of Bullet Club, which led to the formation of a sub-group named Bullet Club Latinoamerica in CMLL in October 2013. At the end of 2013, Bullet Club held both the IWGP Junior Heavyweight and IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championships, while also having conquered three of NJPW's five annual tournaments. The stable marked a major turning point for the career of Devitt, a longtime fan favorite, who began his ascent out of the junior heavyweight division and into the IWGP Heavyweight Championship picture. In April 2014, Devitt left NJPW and was replaced in Bullet Club by American wrestler A.J. Styles, while Anderson took over the leadership of the stable. The following month, Bullet Club received its first Japanese member, when Yujiro Takahashi joined and helped Styles capture the IWGP Heavyweight Championship. The following June, members of Bullet Club also won the IWGP Intercontinental and NEVER Openweight Championships, meaning that the stable had now held all titles NJPW had to offer. During the second half of 2014, Bullet Club was also joined by American Jeff Jarrett and Canadian Kenny Omega, and in 2015 recruited Americans Cody Hall and Chase Owens. In late 2015 Styles joined Devitt (now re-named Finn Bálor) in the WWE before Anderson, Fale and Gallows joined the pair in the American company to form the Bullet Club in the WWE. After the break-up of The Empire of Pain in February 2016 James Harrison joined the group as their new leader. Concept Bullet Club was conceived by New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW) in early 2013, following a positive fan response to a storyline, where Prince Devitt turned on his longtime tag team partner Ryusuke Taguchi to form a villainous partnership with Bad Luck Fale. Originally, Devitt and Fale were scheduled to go on as a duo, but the storyline was altered with them instead coming together with Karl Anderson and Tama Tonga to form an all-''gaijin'' (foreigner) stable. Devitt came up with the name Bullet Club, which was in reference to his finger gun hand gesture and "Real Shooter" nickname and Anderson's nickname, "The Machine Gun". In naming the group, Devitt has stated that he specifically did not want the word "the" in front of the name or a name consisting of just three letters. As a way of paying homage to the New World Order (nWo), members of Bullet Club began using the stable's signature "Too Sweet" hand gesture. In March 2015, WWE filed a trademark application for the hand gesture. Some, including Matt and Nick Jackson, have suggested this was done due to Bullet Club's popularity. nWo's founding member Kevin Nash has praised Bullet Club as a more athletic version of the nWo, stating that there is mutual respect between the two stables, and informally passing the torch from his stable to Bullet Club. Jeff Jarrett, who has represented both Bullet Club and nWo, has named in-ring ability as the main difference between the two stables, stating "Bullet Club is off the charts bell to bell more talented". Behind the scenes, the four founding members of Bullet Club were best friends and travel partners. Bullet Club's matches often involve excessive outside interference, ref bumps and other tactics, which are more common in "American" professional wrestling and are rarely seen in Japanese puroresu, even in matches involving other villainous acts. This disregard for Japanese traditions and culture got the stable over as a top act. Bullet Club has garnered a substantial amount of worldwide popularity, especially among American professional wrestling fans. Bullet Club's popularity in the United States has led to members of the stable working as babyfaces at events held in the country. History Formation (2013) On February 3, 2013, IWGP Junior Heavyweight Champion Prince Devitt pinned IWGP Heavyweight Champion Hiroshi Tanahashi in a tag team match, where he and Karl Anderson faced Tanahashi and Devitt's longtime Apollo 55 tag team partner Ryusuke Taguchi. This led to a match between Devitt and Tanahashi on March 3 at NJPW's 41st anniversary event. Though neither man's title was on the line in the match, Tanahashi vowed to relinquish the IWGP Heavyweight Championship in case Devitt was victorious. After defeating Devitt, Tanahashi went to help his opponent up, but was pushed away by the disappointed Junior Heavyweight Champion. The following weeks, Devitt began portraying a more cocky and villainous persona, regularly disrespecting both partners and opponents, with the exception of Ryusuke Taguchi, whom he tried to get to go along with his new attitude. However, this changed on April 7 at the Invasion Attack pay-per-view, when Devitt turned on Taguchi, after the two had failed to recapture the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship from the Time Splitters (Alex Shelley and Kushida). During the attack, Devitt was helped by the returning King Fale, who attacked not only Taguchi, but also Shelley, Kushida and Captain New Japan, whom Devitt then proceeded to unmask. Following the attack, Devitt took a microphone, introduced Fale as his new "bouncer", giving him the new name "The Underboss" Bad Luck Fale and dubbed himself the "Real Rock 'n' Rolla". At the following pay-per-view, Wrestling Dontaku 2013 on May 3, Devitt and Fale teamed up for the first time to defeat Taguchi and Captain New Japan in a tag team match Later in the event, Devitt and Fale entered the ring to attack the now former IWGP Heavyweight Champion Hiroshi Tanahashi, after he had defeated Karl Anderson in a singles match. Anderson first went to stop Devitt and Fale, but then turned on Tanahashi, hitting him with the Gun Stun. As the three men continued their attack on Tanahashi, they were also joined by Tama Tonga, with whom Anderson had formed a partnership during the past two weeks. In a post-match interview, the four men announced the formation of an all-''gaijin stable named "Bullet Club". Under Prince Devitt's leadership (2013–14) The four members of Bullet Club wrestled their first match together on May 22, when they defeated Captain New Japan, Hiroshi Tanahashi, Manabu Nakanishi and Ryusuke Taguchi in an eight-man tag team match. Two days later, Devitt entered the 2013 Best of the Super Juniors tournament, where he won his block with a clean record of eight wins and zero losses, advancing to the knockout stage on June 9, where he first defeated Kenny Omega in the semifinals and then Alex Shelley in the finals to win the tournament, after which he proceeded to challenge Hiroshi Tanahashi. Devitt's old tag team partner Ryusuke Taguchi had originally earned a spot in the semifinals of the tournament, but a legitimate hip injury forced him to pull out. During the following day's press conference, Devitt also mentioned a move to the heavyweight division, aiming to become the first wrestler to hold the IWGP Junior Heavyweight and IWGP Heavyweight Championships simultaneously. On June 22 at Dominion 6.22, Devitt defeated Tanahashi, again following interference from the rest of the Bullet Club, to earn his first-ever shot at the IWGP Heavyweight Championship. The reigning champion, Kazuchika Okada, accepted Devitt's challenge for the title later in the event on the condition that he first defend the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship against his Chaos stablemate Gedo. Bullet Club's feud with Tanahashi continued at the July 5 Kizuna Road 2013 pay-per-view, where Tama Tonga and visiting Mexican wrestler Terrible lost the Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL) World Tag Team Championship to Tanahashi and Jushin Thunder Liger. Terrible worked also the rest of his two-week NJPW tour as a member of Bullet Club. After successfully defending his IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship against Gedo, Devitt received his match for the IWGP Heavyweight Championship on July 20, but was defeated by Okada, despite interference from the rest of Bullet Club. From August 1 to 11, both Devitt and Anderson took part in the 2013 G1 Climax, wrestling in separate round-robin blocks. During the tournament, Devitt picked up big wins, albeit through outside interference, over reigning IWGP Heavyweight Champion Kazuchika Okada and former champions Hiroshi Tanahashi, Satoshi Kojima and Togi Makabe, but failed to advance from his block. Meanwhile, Anderson entered the final day with a chance to reach the finals, but a loss against Tetsuya Naito eliminated him from the tournament. On September 5, Rey Bucanero, another CMLL wrestler, started a NJPW tour working as a member of Bullet Club. On September 14, the rest of Bullet Club helped Bucanero and Tama Tonga defeat Hiroshi Tanahashi and Jushin Thunder Liger for the CMLL World Tag Team Championship. The rivalry between Devitt and Tanahashi culminated in a Lumberjack Deathmatch on September 29 at Destruction, where Tanahashi was victorious. On October 11, Tonga and Bucanero returned to CMLL, where they formed "Bullet Club Latinoamerica" with CMLL World Heavyweight Champion Terrible and female wrestler and manager La Comandante. However, a week later, Tonga and Bucanero were stripped of the CMLL World Tag Team Championship, when they were unable to defend the title against La Máscara and Rush due to Bucanero being sidelined with an injury. On October 25, American tag team The Young Bucks (Matt Jackson and Nick Jackson) made their NJPW debut as the newest members of Bullet Club by entering the 2013 Super Jr. Tag Tournament. In early November, The Young Bucks first defeated the Forever Hooligans (Alex Koslov and Rocky Romero) in the finals to win the tournament, and then Suzuki-gun (Taichi and Taka Michinoku) to become the new IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champions. On November 11, NJPW announced the participating teams in the 2013 World Tag League. In the tournament, Bullet Club would be represented by two teams in separate blocks; Devitt and Fale in block A and Anderson and the debuting American Doc Gallows in block B. On December 7, both teams entered the final day of the round-robin portion of the tournament with a chance to advance to the semifinals. Anderson and Gallows won their block with a record of four wins and two losses by defeating NWA World Tag Team Champions The IronGodz (Jax Dane and Rob Conway), while Devitt and Fale were eliminated with a record of three wins and three losses, after losing to Captain New Japan and Hiroshi Tanahashi, who had lost all their other matches in the tournament. The following day, Anderson and Gallows first defeated Togi Makabe and Tomoaki Honma in the semifinals and then Hiroyoshi Tenzan and Satoshi Kojima in the finals to win the tournament. This led to a match on January 4, 2014, at Wrestle Kingdom 8 in Tokyo Dome, where they defeated K.E.S. (Davey Boy Smith Jr. and Lance Archer) to win the IWGP Tag Team Championship. During the same event, Devitt lost the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship to Kota Ibushi, ending his fourteen-month reign. February's The New Beginning tour featured Bullet Club defending both of their tag team championships and the re-ignition of a rivalry between Devitt and his former partner Ryusuke Taguchi, who returned from an eight-month injury break. Devitt dominated his encounters with Taguchi for most of the tour, including pinning him in his return eight-man tag team match on February 2, but at the tour ending event, The New Beginning in Osaka, Taguchi pinned his former partner in a tag team match, where he teamed with Togi Makabe and Devitt with Fale. In March, Bad Luck Fale made it to the finals of the 2014 New Japan Cup, but was defeated there by Shinsuke Nakamura. As the one-year anniversary of the break-up of Apollo 55 approached, the rivalry between Devitt and Taguchi escalated, leading to Taguchi challenging his rival to a Loser Leaves Town match. The stipulation, however, was never made official for their April 6 Invasion Attack 2014 match. During the match, Devitt got into an argument with The Young Bucks, after the two repeatedly interfered in the match despite his orders not to do so. This led to The Young Bucks turning on Devitt, who responded by diving onto his Bullet Club stablemates. After Taguchi defeated Devitt, the two men shook hands, ending their rivalry with each other and Devitt's association with Bullet Club. Devitt's resignation from NJPW was announced the following day. Rebirth and Championship dominance (2014–15) Later at Invasion Attack 2014, American wrestler A.J. Styles debuted as the newest member of Bullet Club, attacking IWGP Heavyweight Champion Kazuchika Okada. Styles, who knew Okada from their days working together for the Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) promotion, claimed that Okada was still the same "young boy" (rookie) he had known in TNA and asserted himself as the next challenger for his title. Following Invasion Attack 2014, with Styles still working a full schedule on the American independent circuit and only booked to work NJPW's larger events, Anderson was positioned as the new leader of Bullet Club. However, Styles was considered the leader of the Ring of Honor (ROH) version of Bullet Club, a role which was also given to him by NJPW by the end of 2015. On May 3 at Wrestling Dontaku 2014, Styles defeated Okada to become the new IWGP Heavyweight Champion, when Yujiro Takahashi turned on Okada and the Chaos stable and jumped to Bullet Club, becoming its first Japanese member. With Bullet Club capturing NJPW's top title, while also holding both of its tag team titles, and adding new members, this was billed as a "rebirth" for the stable, which was celebrating its one-year anniversary during the event. Later in the month, Bullet Club took part in NJPW's North American tour, produced in collaboration with ROH. On June 21 at Dominion 6.21, The Young Bucks' seven-month reign as the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champions came to an end, when they were defeated by the Time Splitters in their sixth defense. Later that same event, Bad Luck Fale defeated Shinsuke Nakamura to become the new IWGP Intercontinental Champion. On June 29, Yujiro Takahashi brought another title over to the Bullet Club, when he defeated Tomohiro Ishii with help from his stablemates for the NEVER Openweight Championship. With the win, Bullet Club had won every title in NJPW, now simultaneously holding all four of its heavyweight titles. From July 21 to August 8, five members of Bullet Club took part in the 2014 G1 Climax with Fale and Gallows wrestling in block A and Anderson, Styles and Takahashi in block B. All five failed to advance from their blocks with Fale finishing third and Gallows ninth in their block of eleven and Styles finishing second, Anderson third and Takahashi tied sixth in their block. Styles was eliminated due to losing to block winner Okada in their head-to-head match. On August 10, Global Force Wrestling (GFW) founder Jeff Jarrett joined Bullet Club, attacking Hiroshi Tanahashi after he had defeated Styles in a non-title match. On September 21 at Destruction in Kobe, Fale lost the IWGP Intercontinental Championship back to Shinsuke Nakamura in his first defense. Bullet Club lost their two remaining singles titles on October 13 at King of Pro-Wrestling with Takahashi losing the NEVER Openweight Championship back to Tomohiro Ishii in his second title defense, while in the main event Styles lost the IWGP Heavyweight Championship to Hiroshi Tanahashi in his third defense, after Jeff Jarrett's outside interference was stopped by the returning Yoshitatsu. On November 8 at Power Struggle, Kenny Omega, who had joined NJPW at the beginning of the month, became the newest member of Bullet Club, challenging Ryusuke Taguchi to a match for the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship. Omega had earlier dismissed the idea of joining Bullet Club as he did not consider himself a ''gaijin after six years of living in Japan, but now claimed he had lied and only wanted money and the title. Refusing to speak Japanese despite being fluent in the language, Omega dubbed himself "The Cleaner" with the idea of him being there to "clean up" the junior heavyweight division. From November 22 to December 5, three Bullet Club teams took part in the 2014 World Tag League; Anderson and Gallows and Styles and Takahashi in block A and Fale and Tonga in block B. Anderson and Gallows won their block with a record of five wins and two losses, while Styles and Takahashi finished close behind with four wins and three losses. Styles and Takahashi were victorious over the reigning IWGP Tag Team Champions in the head-to-head match between the Bullet Club teams, but were left behind them in the final standings due to losing to Okada and Yoshi-Hashi on the final day. Meanwhile, Fale and Tonga finished at the bottom of their block with a record of three wins and four losses. On December 7, Anderson and Gallows were defeated in the finals of the tournament by Hirooki Goto and Katsuyori Shibata. On January 4, 2015, at Wrestle Kingdom 9 in Tokyo Dome, Omega, in his first match as a member of Bullet Club, defeated Ryusuke Taguchi to become the new IWGP Junior Heavyweight Champion, while Anderson and Gallows lost the IWGP Tag Team Championship to Goto and Shibata, ending their year-long reign in their seventh defense. The following day, Cody Hall, the son of nWo founding member Scott Hall, joined Bullet Club as the stable's personal "young boy" with Anderson stating that he would have to earn his spot as a full-fledged member. Later that month, NJPW relaunched Bullet Club Latin America in time for the Fantastica Mania 2015 tour, co-produced by NJPW and CMLL.On January 18, during the fifth day of Fantastica Mania 2015, CMLL wrestler Mephisto joined Bullet Club, prior to successfully defending his Mexican National Light Heavyweight Championship against Stuka Jr. On February 11 at The New Beginning in Osaka, The Young Bucks regained the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship by defeating defending champions reDRagon (Bobby Fish and Kyle O'Reilly) and Time Splitters in a three-way match. Later that same event, Anderson and Gallows regained the IWGP Tag Team Championship from Goto and Shibata, while in the main event A.J. Styles defeated Hiroshi Tanahashi to also bring the IWGP Heavyweight Championship back to Bullet Club. Both of Bullet Club's tag team championship reigns ended in their first title defenses on April 5 at Invasion Attack 2015 with The Young Bucks being defeated by Roppongi Vice (Baretta and Rocky Romero) and Anderson and Gallows by the ROH tag team The Kingdom (Matt Taven and Michael Bennett). The Young Bucks regained the title on May 3 at Wrestling Dontaku 2015 in a three-way match with Roppongi Vice and reDRagon. Also during the event, Bullet Club was involved in the first NJPW match to feature female wrestlers in over twelve years, where Karl Anderson, Doc Gallows and his wife Amber Gallows were defeated by Maria Kanellis, Matt Taven and Michael Bennett in a six-person intergender tag team match. On July 5 at Dominion 7.5 in Osaka-jo Hall, Kenny Omega lost the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship to the 2015 Best of the Super Juniors winner Kushida in his fourth defense, while Anderson and Gallows defeated Bennett and Taven in a rematch to win the IWGP Tag Team Championship for the third time. In the main event, Styles lost the IWGP Heavyweight Championship to Kazuchika Okada in his second defense. From July 20 to August 15, five members of Bullet Club took part in the 2015 G1 Climax with Fale, Gallows and Styles in block A and Anderson and Takahashi in block B. Both Styles and Anderson entered their last round-robin matches with a chance to advance to the finals, but were eliminated after losing to Hiroshi Tanahashi and Satoshi Kojima, respectively. On August 16, The Young Bucks lost the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship to reDRagon in their second defense. From September 4 to 6, Styles and The Young Bucks represented Bullet Club in American promotion Chikara's 2015 King of Trios tournament, where they made it to the finals, before losing to Team AAA (Aero Star, Drago and Fénix). On September 23 at Destruction in Okayama, Omega defeated Kushida, following outside interference from Anderson, to regain the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship. On October 23, Chase Owens became the newest member of Bullet Club. WWE and feud with The Empire of Pain (2015–16) A.J. Styles left NJPW in November 2015 after Power Struggle pay-per-view and joined former Bullet Club member Finn Bálor on the main roster where they began teaming together. Shortly after Bad Luck Fale and Karl Anderson joined WWE alongside Luke Gallows who re-joined they then formed the Club in the WWE and made their debut interrupting a promo by The Empire of Pain before Empire leader James Harrison told Bálor that two members of the club would get a title match at TLC if they faced the tag team champions Jimmy and Jey Uso later in the night. This challenge was accepted with Gallows and Anderson taking up the challenge mid-way through the match Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose attacked Gallows and Anderson meaning that the club won by disqualification. Later on in the night Taya Valkyrie joined the club but was attacked by Empire of Pain member Ana Sanchez. At Tables, Ladders and Chairs, Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns attacked Karl Anderson and Luke Gallows during their WWE Tag Team Championship match against The Usos and The Vaudevillains, leaving The Usos to win. All five male members of the band are expected to compete in the 2016 Royal Rumble, Balor and Styles confirmed this on the January 4, 2016 episode of Raw. Balor, Styles, Anderson, Gallows and Fale lost a ten-man tag team match in that nights main event to Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, Jimmy Uso and Jey Uso of The Empire of Pain who were joined by Matthew Harrison as group leader James Harrison had already fought that night in a winning effort against Shinsuke Nakamura. New leadership (2016–) In February 2016 Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns began fighting over their match at Fastlane after Ambrose attacked Reigns they both left The Empire of Pain and The Empire would then crumble before The Empire's leader James Harrison took over leadership of the Bullet Club. Members Current Former Timeline ImageSize = width:700 height:auto barincrement:25 PlotArea = left:100 bottom:60 top:0 right:50 Alignbars = justify DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:03/05/2013 till:03/04/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy Colors = id:leader value:red legend:Leader id:member value:green legend:Member id:valet value:blue legend:Valet id:bars value:gray(0.93) legend = orientation:horizontal position:bottom BackgroundColors = bars:bars ScaleMajor = increment:2 start:2014 ScaleMinor = unit:year increment:1 start:2014 BarData = bar:Balor text:"Finn Bálor" bar:Fale text:"Bad Luck Fale" bar:Anderson text:"Karl Anderson" bar:Tonga text:"Tama Tonga" bar:Terrible text:"Terrible" bar:Bucanero text:"Rey Bucanero" bar:Comandante text:"La Comandante" bar:Matt text:"Matt Jackson" bar:Nick text:"Nick Jackson" bar:Gallows text:"Luke Gallows" bar:Styles text:"AJ Styles" bar:Takahashi text:"Yujiro Takahashi" bar:Jarrett text:"Jeff Jarrett" bar:Omega text:"Kenny Omega" bar:Amber text:"Amber Gallows" bar:Hall text:"Cody Hall" bar:Mephisto text:"Mephisto" bar:Owens text:"Chase Owens" bar:Valkyrie text:"Taya Valkyrie" bar:Harrison text:"James Harrison" PlotData= width:10 textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(10,-4) bar:Balor from:03/05/2013 till:06/04/2014 color:leader bar:Balor from:07/12/2015 till:14/02/2016 color:leader bar:Balor from:15/02/2016 till:end color:member bar:Fale from:03/05/2013 till:end color:member bar:Anderson from:03/05/2013 till:end color:member bar:Tonga from:03/05/2013 till:06/12/2015 color:member bar:Terrible from:05/07/2013 till:06/12/2015 color:member bar:Bucanero from:05/09/2013 till:06/12/2015 color:member bar:Comandante from:11/10/2013 till:06/12/2015 color:member bar:Nick from:25/10/2013 till:06/12/2015 color:member bar:Matt from:25/10/2013 till:06/12/2015 color:member bar:Gallows from:23/11/2013 till:end color:member bar:Styles from:06/04/2014 till:14/11/2015 color:leader bar:Styles from:07/12/2015 till:end color:member bar:Takahashi from:03/05/2014 till:06/12/2015 color:member bar:Jarrett from:10/08/2014 till:06/12/2015 color:member bar:Omega from:08/11/2014 till:13/11/2015 color:member bar:Omega from:14/11/2015 till:06/12/2015 color:leader bar:Amber from:04/01/2015 till:06/12/2015 color:valet bar:Hall from:05/01/2015 till:06/12/2015 color:member bar:Mephisto from:18/01/2015 till:06/12/2015 color:member bar:Owens from:23/10/2015 till:06/12/2015 color:member bar:Valkyrie from:07/12/2015 till:15/02/2016 color:valet bar:Harrison from:15/02/2016 till:end color:leader In Wrestling *'Triple-team finishing moves' **'Triple Powerbomb (Harrison, Bálor and Styles) *'Double-team finishing moves' **'Anderson and Gallows' ***Magic Killer (Aided snap swining neckbreaker) **'Fale and Harrison ***'Dawn Raid ''(Lariat (Fale) / Spear (Harrison) combination) **'Harison and Bálor''' ***Hangman's Noose (Powerslam (Harrison) followed by ''Coup de Grâce (Bálor)) ***''Nightmare (Superkick (Harrison) followed by ''Pelé kick ''(Bálor)) **'Harrison and Styles ***'Devil's Wings ''(Frog splash (Styles) followed by a ''Phoenix splash ''(Harrison)) ***''Over the Top ''(''Hell's Gate ''(Harrison) / ''Calf Killer ''(Styles) combination)) *'Anderson's finishing moves''' **''Gun Stun (Cutter) *'Balor's finishing moves''' **''Bloody Sunday'' (Lifting single underhook DDT) **''Coup de Grâce'' (Diving double foot stomp) *'Fale's finishing moves' **''Bad Luck Fall'' (Throwing crucifix powerbomb) **Chokeslam *'Gallows' finishing moves' **Gallows Pole (Chokebomb) *'Harrison's finishing moves **''Crash Shot (Knee strike to an opponent's head) **'Tombstone Piledriver (Kneeling reverse piledriver) *'Styles' finishing moves''' **''Calf Killer (Calf slicer) **''Styles Clash ''(Belly-to-back inverted mat slam) *'Nicknames''' **'"Bullet-gun" **"Biz Cliz" **'"The Club"' *'Entrance Themes' **"Last Chance Saloon" by Deviant and Naive Ted **'"Shot'Em" '''by QBrick Championships and Accomplishments *'Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre''' **CMLL World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) – Terrible **CMLL World Tag Team Championship (2 times) – Terrible and Tonga (1) and Bucanero and Tonga (1) **Mexican National Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) – Mephisto *'Family Wrestling Entertainment' **FWE Heavyweight Championship (1 time) – Styles **FWE Tag Team Championship (1 time) – The Young Bucks *'National Wrestling Alliance' **NWA World Women's Championship (1 time, current) – Amber Gallows *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' **IWGP Heavyweight Championship (2 times) – Styles **IWGP Intercontinental Championship (2 times) – Fale (1) and Omega (1) **IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship (3 times) – Devitt (1) and Omega (2) **IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (4 times) – The Young Bucks **IWGP Tag Team Championship (3 times) – Anderson and Gallows **NEVER Openweight Championship (1 time) – Takahashi **NEVER Openweight 6-Man Tag Team Championship (1 time) – Fale, Takahashi and Tonga **Best of the Super Juniors (2013) – Devitt **Super Jr. Tag Tournament (2013) – The Young Bucks **World Tag League (2013) – Anderson and Gallows *'Ring of Honor' **ROH World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – The Young Bucks *'WWE' **WWE United States Championship (1 time; current) – James Harrison **WWE Hardcore Championship (14 times) – A.J. Styles (6), Finn Bálor (5), Bad Luck Fale (1), Luke Gallows (1), James Harrison (1) **WWE Mixed Tag Team Championship (1 time) – Finn Bálor **WWE Women's Hardcore Championship (4 times) – Taya Valkyrie **NXT Championship (1 time) – Finn Bálor